wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zając/V
Jan Tetera z przydomkiem Wielowłos (w Malwiczach mało który szlachcic zagonowy nie miał przydomku) otrzymał po ojcu dobre gospodarstwo i on sam, jako rolnik, odznaczał się niepospolitą zabiegliwością. Chłop wysoki, chudy, wytrzymały, ślepy na jedno oko, z okazałą czupryną, w której włosy siwiały pasmami, a od dołu spłowiały i wyrudziały jak stara strzecha wystawiona na słoty i skwary słoneczne. Nosił głowę zawsze spuszczoną na dół i cokolwiek ją przechylał w tę stronę, z której mu brakło oka. Kaszkiet wyszarzany, przyklepany jak talerz na wierzchu głowy, kapota prawie z samych łat złożona, takież spodnie i podarte buty – oto ubiór jego w dni powszednie i święta. W domu swoim Tetera rzadko kiedy zabierał głos, najczęściej milczał, a jeśli się odzywał, to – nieśmiało, łagodnie, cicho. Zupełnie co innego za domem: przemawiał głośno, butnie, z poczuciem własnej godności, nie pozwalał się przegadać. Bo w domu był on ostatnią osobą – nikt tu na niego nie zważał. Żona jego, tak zwana Flora, okazała, modrooka blondyna, od pierwszego wejścia w progi mężowskiego domu silną ręką ujęła berło władzy i od razu wzięła małżonka, jak to mówią, pod pantofel. Były chwile, w których niewolnik podnosił głowę, aby ją potem jeszcze lepiej poddać. Rodziły się dzieci, a po każdych urodzinach pantofel przygniatał go dokładniej. Nareszcie zanikła u Tetery wszelka domowa odporność, zwłaszcza od czasu, gdy stracił jedno oko... Po drodze utorowanej przez matkę poszły córki – a trzy były – i człowiek spod tylu pantofli nie mógł już głowy wychylić. Musiał zapłacić haracz i za miłość ojcowską, którą żywił dla tych dziewczyn: uczucie rozmiękczyło go na papkę. Bardzo kochał wszystkie trzy córki: Marynię, Terenię, Jadzię; ale głównie najstarszą Marynię, przedmiot uwielbienia i chlubę całej rodziny. Ta Marynia, z rysów najwięcej przypominająca ojca, przebywała czas jakiś w domu zamożnej ciotki Calewiczowej, uczyła się tam grać na fortepianie, mówić po francusku i to ją uczyniło istotą wyższą. Kiedy po śmierci ciotki powróciła z Grodna do Malwicz, było jej ciasno, nudno, niedobrze w domu rodzicielskim, a wszyscy członkowie rodziny jednozgodnie powtarzali - „Marynia się marnuje!”. - Widząc, że całe otoczenie wpatruje się w nią z uwielbieniem i współczuciem, skorzystała z tego – wzięła wszystkich pod pantofel, zaczęła dom urządzać podług swoich własnych wyobrażeń. Występując ciągle w roli ofiary, umiała zrobić swymi ofiarami matkę, siostry, brata, a głównie ojca, który już i bez tego był kozłem ofiarnym. Pierworodna córka Tetery liczyła dwudziesty drugi rok życia, była gładka, lubiła się stroić, marzyła o tym, ażeby mieć fortepian, paliła papierosy, czytała książki i pielęgnowała rączki. Trzy lata upłynęły od czasu, gdy Marynia powróciła z Grodna i przeobrażała po swojemu dom rodzicielski, kiedy Tetera zrozumiał, że dla uczynienia zadość wymaganiom rodziny w żaden sposób nie wystarczą dochody z roli. Skąd brać, to brać, a ukochane istoty muszą mieć wszystko, czego im potrzeba! Dobrze strzelał, lubił polowanie i na starość rzucił się do kłusownictwa. Sam słaby, szukał słabszych od siebie, ażeby nimi karmić tych, których kochał – był w tym podobny do wilka i lisa. Dumny ze swojej rodziny, zamknięty zupełnie w rodzinnym samolubstwie, zbliżał się do ludzi o tyle, o ile to obiecywało jakieś korzyści dla jego domu. Miłość nakłada obowiązki, domaga się czynów; on też zaspokajał potrzeby życiowe tych, którym dał i samo życie. Przyjmowano to od niego tak, jak gdyby inaczej być nie mogło, a wymagano coraz więcej. Co zarobił, co oszczędził, wydarł innym, ukradł – wszystko niósł na łono rodziny, na swój jedyny ołtarz. Rzadko kiedy miał tę pociechę, że zupełnie zadowolił życzenia. Bo gdyby nawet nic w domu nie brakło, to zawsze jeszcze obiło się o jego uszy jakieś pragnienie ptasiego mleka - „Oh, gdybym ja miała fortepian!”. Niestety, na fortepian nie mógł się zdobyć! Ale chleb mieli, dostatek mięsa, zające, sarninę, kuropatwy, dzikie kaczki; tylko dla niego zbrakło niekiedy. I przez zimę ciepło im było w domu, choć on nieraz dobrze wymarzł zastawiając wnyki na zające albo ścinając drzewo w cudzym lesie. Bez mięsa i w zimnej izbie Marysia nigdy by tak nie wypiękniała. Łatwo zrozumieć, dlaczego Tetera zbliżył się do brata Malwy, strzelca i strażnika pewnej części lasu morzelańskiego. W Malwiczach, wśród sąsiadów, nie miał żadnego przyjaciela. - Byle się dotknął człowieka, już go orznął – kręt, cygan! - mówiono o Teterze. Ale i rodzina mu się nie wywdzięczała za to, co dla niej robił. Matka i dzieci ciągle były w zmowie na niego i, jeśli im czegoś w domu brakowało, dawały się słyszeć - „Co sobie, ten stary myśli?” - „Trzeba wsiąść na starego!” - „Od czego ten stary jest ojcem?” - A niech no by on kiedy mocniej głos podniósł, palec na które zakrzywił! - „Ho, ho, my sobie tu nie damy ciosać kołków na głowie!” - Czasem tylko dopadł na osobności Franka, piętnastoletniego urwisa, i zepsuł mu rzetelnie skórę, a przy tym zapowiadał - „Jeśli słówko piśniesz matce, to trzy razy tyle dostaniesz!”. - Franek też o takich zajściach z ojcem nic nie wspominał, ale przed mamą i Marynią ogromnie podwodził zawsze na starego. Flora to zupełnie otwarcie, przy dzieciach, powstawała na męża, nazywała go gamoniem, próżniakiem, do niczego. „Obrotny człowiek, zabiegliwy, nie ścierpiałby tego, żeby jego żonie, dzieciom na wszystkim zbywało”. Tetera wierzył, że jest próżniak i niezabiegliwy, obmyślał sposoby, ażeby żonie, dzieciom na niczym nie zbywało. Pomimo całej cierpliwości i wyrozumiałości wezbrała niekiedy w nim gorycz i wtedy pudłował. Bywało, na późnej jesieni wiatr szalony wyje, deszcz tnie taki, co go to widać, jak pędzi po polach i długimi biczami ostrą chłostę wymierza ziemi; a Tetera przygarbiony, ze strzelbą pod kapotą, dyma w pola, lasy. Zimowe słoty, zawieruchy, twarde mrozy także niczym dla niego nie były. Jeżeli Flora spostrzegła, że w duszy starego żarzy się iskierka buntu, umiała to szybko i łatwym sposobem zażegnać, mówiąc na przykład - „Zrzuć no, stary, kapotę!... Tereniu, weź igłę, powstawiaj łaty!”. - Dbali o niego i zaraz się udobruchał. Czasem znowu Marynia na głos co przeczytała, to słuchał, a głównie w nią wtedy wpatrywał się jak w obraz cudowny. Nigdy jednak żadna z tych dziewczyn nie obdarzyła starego pocałunkiem. Raz w zimie wrócił do domu nad ranem bardzo osłabiony – zdźwigał się drzewem. A tu ani Flora, ani dzieci nie przypuszczały, ażeby stary mógł chorować; dotąd one miały przywilej wylegiwania się w łóżku. Tymczasem dzisiaj Tetera padł na łoże jak kłoda, ku niemałemu zdziwieniu i zgorszeniu. - Stary chce się wyleżeć! - poszeptywał Franek siostrom na ucho. W izbie rozlegały się głośne rozmowy, śmiechy; Marynia śpiewała nawet. Stary usnął, spał przez cały dzień, a pod wieczór zaczął bredzić w gorączce. Podczas nocy kilka razy wołał pić; ale nikt się nie odezwał i stary nareszcie usnął, spał do rana. Rano otwarł swoje jedno oko, zdawało mu się, że żona i dzieci niepokoją się o niego, a sumienie robiło mu ciężkie wyrzuty - „Ja sobie leżę, a tu w domu wszystkiego brakuje!”. - Chciał wstać; siły go opuściły i znowu padł na łoże. - Florciu! - rzekł cichym głosem i powtórzył: - Florciu! - Czegóż tam? - spytała żona półgębkiem. - Ból w piersiach, ogromny zawrót w głowie – odrzekł, stękając. - Mamo, trzeba posłać po Chyleckiego! - odezwała się Marynia, czesząc włosy przed zwierciadłem, potem zwróciła się do sióstr. - Jadziu, Tereniu, zróbcie porządek jaki, posprzątajcie! Nie można przyjmować doktora w takich śmieciach! Chodziło jej o tego doktora głównie, nie o ratunek dla ojca. Franek, uszczęśliwiony, że mu się zdarzyła gratka użycia szkapy, zaprzągł co tchu siwego i pojechał. Chylecki był to nadworny felczer w Morzelanach, człowiek młody, jak Marynia twierdziła, jedyny w całej okolicy kawaler, z którym było o czym pomówić; „chłopiec do rzeczy” - mówiła o nim znowu Flora. Około południa przyjechał doktor, przywiózł z sobą bańki – tym jedynym środkiem głównie szafował, a cała jego sztuka polegała znowu na tym, gdzie bańki postawić i ile. Ponieważ wynagrodzenie liczył sobie od każdej bańki, przeto stawiał ich zwykle wiele. Zanim obejrzał chorego, ucałował ręce Flory i panien, a rączkę Maryni dłużej i ze szczególnym wdziękiem przycisnął do ust, ozdobionych białoblond wąsikami. Po przywitaniu z paniami wszczęła się dłuższa rozmowa, do której bogatego wątku dostarczyło wyrażenie Flory: - Pan doktor na nas niełaskaw. Marynia – to mrużąc oczyma, to zawracając – powiedziała: - Tam się bywa, dokąd serce ciągnie. Na to Chylecki odparł, że gdyby szedł za głosem serca, musiano by go „z pewnego domu” w Malwiczach przemocą wyrzucać. Wszystkie się domyśliły, że o ich domu mówił, i panny skromnie spuściły oczy. Terenia wyrwała się po chwili milczenia: - Jaki z pana komplemencista! Za to ją później Marynia wyłajała, mówiąc - „Dziecinna jesteś; nic się w takim razie nie odpowiada!” - Przy tym przytoczyła różne podobne wypadki w domu cioci Calewiczowej. Nareszcie doktor zabrał się do chorego, obejrzał język, pomacał puls i zaczął bańki stawiać, a Marynia mu pomagała, co starego nadzwyczajnie wzruszyło: uważał to za dowód dbałości o zdrowie ojcowskie. Kiedy Tetera gęsto obłożony bańkami syczał, panny tymczasem szczebiotały i chichotały z Chyleckim, i Terenia znowu się wyrwała: - Czy pan kobietom także stawia bańki?... - Oo, i jak!... - zawołał doktor z uśmiechem znaczącym, a Marynia okiem przesłała siostrze błyskawicę gniewu. Całej rodzinie dużo do myślenia dała okoliczność, że doktor nie chciał przyjąć wynagrodzenia za wizytę. - Bardzo grzeczny i dorzeczny człowiek! - rzekła Flora zadowolona. Marynia spojrzała zalotnie w zwierciadło, poprawiła sobie grzywkę i odparła: - Ja wiem, dlaczego Chylecki nic nie przyjął!... Stary leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma i w cichości rozmyślał: - „Franek, szelma, pewnie zgoni, zamorduje szkapę!... Dałbym ja mu!”. Pod wieczór pogorszył się stan zdrowia i chory zaczął stękać. - Czego kwękasz? - furknęła nań Flora. - To ci nie ulży, a nas głowy bolą. Napomniany, wstrzymał się już od jęków i choć sam w nocy nie spał, innym spać nie przeszkadzał. Ale nazajutrz rano znowu stękał – zapomniał się widać. Przychodzą na to do domu sąsiadki i któraś półgłosem z miną litościwej duszy powiada: - Z duszy serca życzę mu wyzdrowienia, ale jeśliby się długo miał tak męczyć, to lepiej, żeby od razu... Tetera słyszał te słowa, drgnął, rozstękał się głośniej jeszcze. Drgnęła i Flora - „Złe byłoby stracić takiego wołu roboczego!” Inna sąsiadka wsłuchując się w owe jęki starego: „ę, mę, tę”, powiada: - Toć on wyraźnie prosi o miętę! Dać mu mięty! W jakie pół godziny potem Terenia podała ojcu spory garnek wrzącego miętowego naparu. Chory pochwycił garnek oburącz, pił chciwie jak koń spragniony, kiedy się dorwie do strugi. Wypił wszystko, odsapnął, trapiony przez czkawkę, odwrócił się do ściany i usnął. O zmroku przetarł oko, ziewnął szeroko, wstał, odział się, wziął strzelbę pod kapotę i poszedł w pole. Taki nie ma czasu chorować. Zając/V